Multi Classing
Multi Classing Multi classing is a given at the start in this setting depending on the DM/GM as indicatated in the following * MAIN CLASS: Your class determines your way of life and which skills and abilities, your character can learn during the course of the world. Your class also determines the weapons you can use through the world. A class is more then a profession, It's your character calling in life. * SUB-CLASS: Your sub-class determines the second character class, your character can use other skills and abilities during the course of the world. Your sub-class can use weapons or spells that you main class can't. In this setting only 2 classes are allowed and are not restricted by alignment in this setting alignment is known as Karma * Karma means action, work or deed; it also refers to the principle of causality where intent and actions of an individual influence the future of that individual. Good intent and good deed contribute to good karma and future happiness, while bad intent and bad deed contribute to bad karma and future suffering. Karma is closely associated with the idea of rebirth in some schools of Asian religions. In these schools, karma in the present affects one's future in the current life, as well as the nature and quality of future lives - or, one's saṃsāra. With origins in ancient India, it is a key concept in Hinduism, Buddhism, Jainism, Sikhism, and Taoism Karma score 100 :pure 90 80 70 60 50 :benevolent 40 30 20 10 5 0 Neutral -5 -10 -20 -30 -40 -50 :malevolent -60 -70 -80 -90 -100 :Dark Hybrid Classes (Aka hidden classes )Most heroes progress along a single path—choosing to become a fearsome fighter, pious cleric, or mighty wizard—but some are drawn to many roads. For them, it can be hard to find a balance between abilities offered by disparate classes. Hybrid classes solve this dilemma by blending features from two classes, adding rules to make them work seamlessly together. Parent Classes: Each one of the following classes lists two classes that it draws upon to form the basis of its theme. While a character can multi-class with these parent classes, this usually results in redundant abilities. Such abilities don't stack unless specified. If a class feature allows the character to make a one-time choice (such as a bloodline), that choice must match similar choices made by the parent classes and vice-versa (such as selecting the same bloodline). The new classes presented here are all hybrids of two existing core or base classes. Sword Master Warrior + Sorcerer Knight Class Swordsman + Warrior Martial Art's Warrior + Fighter Samurai Swordsman + Monk *Samurai Orders/Cavalier Orders Gladiator Barbarian + Warrior Templa Knight Priest + Warrior Paladin Warrior + Priest Dark Knight Warrior + Necromancer Ninja Assassin + Thief Pirate Rouge + Swordsman Blood Mage Mage + Necromancer Wizard Sorcerer + Warrior *Arcane Schools | Familiars Elementalist Sorcerer + Cleric Summoner Priest + Sorcerer Dark Priest Priest + Necromancer Witch Hunter Swordsman + Slayer Demon Slayer Assassin + Slayer Vampire Slayer Warrior + Slayer Dragon Slayer Hunter + Slayer Dragoon Class Lancer + Slayer] Arcanist Sorcerer and wizard Bloodrager Barbarian and sorcerer Brawler Fighter and monk Hunter Druid and ranger Investigator Alchemist and rogue Shaman Oracle and witch Skald Barbarian and bard Slayer Ranger and rogue Swashbuckler Fighter and gunslinger Warpriest Cleric and fighter